Normal Again?
by Guardian of the Clow Cards
Summary: UPDATED! JimmyRachel Dr. Agasa has found a cure or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories.
1. The Antidote

Normal Again?

A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic

Author: Kohaku

Summary: Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.

* * *

Normal Again?  


Chapter 1  


Antidote or Not?

* * *

Conan Edogawa slowly woke up that following morning when the phone rang at Rachel?s house. He heard Richard going to answer it, so he plopped his head back down on his pillow, that is until it was taken away from underneath his head and his head fell down to the hard ground.  
"Ow!" Conan exclaimed, rubbing his head.  
"You got a call from Dr. Agasa, kid," Richard told him, passing the phone to him and leaving the room.  
"Dr. Agasa? Conan here," Conan told him over the phone.  
"Ah, Conan, I have something I want to give you," Dr. Agasa told him. "It's too secret to talk about over the phone - anyone could be listening in, so can you get a drive over?"  
"Sure, Dr. Agasa," Conan replied. "Be there later."

* * *

"Hey dad, Conan needs a drive to Dr. Agasa's," Rachel told her father during breakfast.  
"Where is the brat?" Richard asked.  
"Getting ready to go," Rachel told him.  
"I haven't even said yes yet!" Richard sighed heavily. Life was never easy since -that- kid came around...  
Rachel giggled. "Thanks, dad. Hey, Conan, you coming or what?"  
Conan gasped. "Coming, Rachel!"

* * *

"Ah, Conan, you made it," Dr. Agasa said upon gretting. Rachel and Richard were waiting in the car, because Dr. Agasa told them it was a private matter. He took out a small bottle of liquid and held it out for Conan to see.  
"What is this?" Conan asked, pointing to the bottle.  
"Why, it's an antidote for your condition, my boy!" Dr. Agasa told him.  
Conan's eyes widened. "Really? You mean I can finally be normal?"  
Dr. Agasa nodded. "Though wouldn't you say that you -are- normal, Conan?"  
"I'm a High School student in the body of an eight year old, Dr. Agasa, I don't think that's normal," Conan sweatdropped.  
"Yes... well..." Dr. Agasa began. "Well, here, only take a spoonfull and we'll see what happens."  
Conan nodded and took the spoon. He spilt some on it and then carefully drank it, making sure not to spill any of it. When he was done, Dr. Agasa took the rest of it. Then he stepped away from the boy. He felt like he was transforming into another being. His body got taller, but other than that he stayed the same. Conan looked in the mirror. He was Jimmy Kudo again!  
"Um... how are we going to explain this to Rachel and Richard?" Jimmy asked. 'And Amy, George and Mitch?' he thought, knowing Amy liked him alot... or rather, liked Conan a lot.  
"I will take care of that," Dr. Agasa told him. "Now, you just tell Rachel that you were staying here over night and just got back from your mission... I will take care of Conan's _-disappearance-_."  
Jimmy nodded and grinned. "Thanks, Dr. Agasa!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the house.  
"Have I made a terrible mistake?" Dr. Agasa asked himself.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Meeting Jimmy

Normal Again?

A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic

Author: Kohaku

Summary: Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.

Thank you for all of your reviews! Yes, this is a Shinichi and Ran story so they will be together, never fret! However, the couple will get into some trouble.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting Jimmy

* * *

Jimmy Kudo was grinning. He was himself again. The world was back in order! Well... yeah. At least this part of it was. He couldn't wait to go out and see Rachel. Dr. Agasa was right behind him.

When he opened the door and stood out there, Rachel and Mr. Moore just sat there in the car gaping like fish. Jimmy laughed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

A huge smile suddenly appeared on Rahcel's face as she ran out of the car and over to Jimmy, hugging the life out of him. "You've got some serious explaining to do, Mister! How come you've been gone for so long?"

"Ah, he was staying over night at my house, Miss Rachel," Dr. Agasa told her. "He was just finishing up his case."

"So... where's Conan?" Rachel asked and Jimmy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his forehead with his hand.

"His parents just came by to pick him up, they're going on vacation for a month," Dr. Agasa replied and Rachel nodded.

"Where are they going?"

"Cairo, Egypt."

Rachel's eyes widened. "I've always wanted to go there! He'll have to tell me EVERYTHING when he gets back! I'm sure you're going to inform Mitch, George and Amy?"

Dr. Agasa nodded. "Yes, hopefully they won't take it too hard."

"He told me that he said goodbye to them all ready," Jimmy said.

"You've seen Conan?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah we're cousins," Jimmy replied.

"No wonder why you two look exactly alike, I was beginning to think you were brothers or the same person," Rachel said and Jimmy laughed.

"No, really, what would make you think that?" Jimmy asked.

"Just the fact that you two are absolute clones of each other," Rachel said and then Mr. Moore complained from the car.

"Can we get going all ready?!" Mr. Moore exclaimed and Rachel groaned. "So are you going back home, Jimmy?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright?" he asked, gave her a peck on the cheek and walked off, leaving a blushing Rachel and a fuming Richard behind.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for the three reviews! Continue.


	3. One Truth Will Prevail

Normal Again?

A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic

Author: Kohaku

Summary: Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.

Thank you for your lovely reviews! I love reading them, and please continue to review! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

- - - -

Chapter 3

One Truth Will Prevail

- - - -

The next day, Jimmy woke up to his own room. _Finally,_ he thought. _I don't know what would've happened if I stayed Conan any longer... but what about George, Mitch and... Amy..._

The girl was always around him, and she was very nice and it tore his heart up to think of abandoning her like that, even if she didn't know it. All they knew was that Conan Edogawa was in Cairo. They wouldn't get suspicious until he didn't come back in a month.

About half-an-hour later, the phone rang. Jimmy sprang up to get it. "Konnichiwa?"

"Jimmy, you're going to be late for school on your first day back!" Rachel's voice cried from the other line. "Get your ass out of bed and move!"

Jimmy sweatdropped. _She'll probably be calling me everyday now, just to make sure I'm here..._

Jimmy ate breakfast quickly, consisting of toast and milk, and ran off to school before he got detention for being late.

- - - -

Jimmy made it to school just in time. He had ten minutes before the bell, so he got his books from his locker and sat down. Funny thing was, that Rachel wasn't there yet._ But she just called over half-an-hour ago... what could be keeping her?_ he thought wonderingly.

Suddenly, Rachel's friend Serena came in the door and ran over to Jimmy. "Jimmy, thank god you're here!"

"Calm down, Serena, what is it?" Jimmy asked as she sat down.

"W-Well, Rachel and I were walking to school. There was this weird car who didn't stop following us. We tried giving it the slip but it eventually found us again... oh, Jimmy, the man in the car kidnapped Rachel!"

Jimmy's eyes widened and he paled. _Rachel..._

"Did you see who was in the car, Serena?" he asked frantically. "Anything helps."

"A man with a black hat, black mask and black cloak," Serena said. "He had short dark hair but that was all I could tell."

Jimmy nodded. "Does Richard know?"

Serena shook her head.

"Well, we've got a case to solve," Jimmy said. "And a woman to rescue. Hopefully with a keen eye, one truth will prevail!"

TBC...

Thanks to Mahoro Chan, Matt49324, Detective Conan Addict, and Plooshkinza for reviewing!


	4. Problems

Normal Again?

A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic

Author: Kohaku

Summary: Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.

Thank you for taking the time to check out my fanfic. I know its chapters are very short but if I get some time over the weekend I will try and make longer chapters, I promise. Just bare with me now because of school and junk getting in the way.

* * *

Normal Again?

Chapter 4

Problems

* * *

At lunchtime, Serena and Jimmy walked down to the police station to talk to Detective Meguire and Richard. Jimmy wondered how he would take the case of his daughter missing. Jimmy himself was worried sick. They hadn't spotted anything all day and were wondering if the guy who had her just vanished off the face of the Earth.

They walked into the police station and over to Mr. Meguire, who looked at them. "Good afternoon, kids. What's the matter?"

"Sir, we need to talk it's an emergency," Jimmy said.

"What's happened, Kudo?" Richard asked as he came over to them. "Why isn't Rachel with you? She usually hangs out with you two, am I right?"

Jimmy nodded. "Well… I think you'd both want to sit down for this."

Mr. Meguire and Richard looked at each other quizically before sitting down in their respective seats. "So, what's happened, Kudo?" Richard asked.

Jimmy looked at Serena to answer. "I picked Rachel up on our way to school. We always walk together," she began. "But on the way, there was this weird car that didn't stop following us, it was creeping us both out. We tried to lose it, I swear, but there wasn't that much traffic out there and it still found us everywhere we went!" she was almost in hysterics by that point and Jimmy placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Well, what I'm trying to say, Mr. Moore, is that... well, the guys in the car stopped right in front of us and kidnapped Rachel!" she sobbed.

Richard and Mr. Meguire were silent. Serena was sobbing in Jimmy's arms, who was feeling quite awkward by this point. _Rachel..._ he thought._ If you're hurt I'll..._

Richard stood up out of his chair. "Plan a search party."

Mr. Meguire looked at him. "Richard...-"

"I want every detective and policemen looking for my daughter, and if they're not then they're all fired!" he exclaimed before storming off.

Mr. Meguire sighed and walked over to Jimmy and Serena. "Thank you for telling us this, Serena, I doubt we'd find out otherwise."

Serena nodded, tears straming down her face while she was in Jimmy's arms. "Why don't you two head back to school for the day and I'll call you both if there is any news?"

They both nodded and walked off.

- - - -

Jimmy lay in his bed. It was four o' clock in the afternoon and he had gotten home from school over an hour ago. He sighed as he looked out his window. _Rachel..._ he thought._ You're probably scared and terrified right now... I should've stayed with you! Dammit, why do I always have to be so-_

The phone ringing interrupted Jimmy's thoughts. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jimmy?" it was Dr. Agasa. "I fear I have made a terrible mistake with the antitode I have given you. Would you mind dropping by my house as soon as you can make it?"

"Sure, Dr. Agasa," Jimmy replied before hanging up the phone.

_Don't give up on me, Rachel,_ Jimmy thought as he ran to Dr. Agasa's house. _I'll find you! I promise! I won't let anything happen to you again!_

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N- **Next chapter is in Rachel's P.o.v about her kidnapping, how it happened, etc.

Thanks to Detective Conan Addict for being the... only reviewer of chapter 3? Come on! -cries- I need more than that! Review please! Or I'll kill Rachel off! Seriousl-

**Jimmy-** :covers her mouth: Uh... she's just kidding! Really she is!


	5. Kidnapped: Rachel's POV

Normal Again?

A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic

Author: Kohaku

Summary: Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.

Thanks to Mat49324 and Ectofreak2.0 for reviewing the last chapter! This chapter is in Rachel's P.O.V about what happened.

* * *

Chapter Five

Kidnapped: Rachel's P.O.V

* * *

We, that is, Serena and I, were walking to school. She always picks me up and we walk to school together to meet Jimmy. I can't believe he's back. It's just . . . overwhelming. . . I couldn't even cry . . . just the feeling of being in his arms again was enough to make me happy. Over the nights he had been away, everytime in bed I would cry until I fall asleep, whispering a prayer to the winds in order to carry Jimmy back to me. It's weird, though, that Conan disappeared, or went away on a trip, around the same time Jimmy came back. There was one time that Conan wanted to tell me something important, but he never got the chance. I wonder what that was.

Anyway, Serena and I were walking to school. About ten minutes before we usually make it there, this weird black vheicle started following us. I stared at it, but it had black windows so I could not see who was driving it or who the other passengers were.

"Let's see if we can loose it, Rach, that car gives me the creeps," Serena said. I happily agreed and followed Serena outside and into a nearby alley, hoping we had lost it. But... just our luck, there it was.

"Ugh, I hate the car!" Serena screamed, making me laugh. "It's giving me the creeps. Doesn't it scare you Rachel?"

"Yeah... I mean, all it's done is follow-" before I could say anything else, a hand wrapped around my mouth, preventing me from screaming.

"Rachel!" Serena screamed. She could only watch in horror as there was a gun pulled to my side and shot. I fell limp and could only hear Rachel say "I'll get Jimmy!" before the car sped off with me inside.

I felt so much pain... _why me?_ I thought. _Why me? Is it because of Jimmy and his disappearances? But I had no idea where he was... oh Jimmy, please... come find me!_ I thought. _I'm so scared and I just want to be in your arms once more..._

* * *

TBC

Next chapter is also in Rachel's p.o.v. Hope ya like!


	6. Side Effects: Jimmy's POV

**Normal Again?**

A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic

**Author:** Kohaku

**Summary:** Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.

**A/N:** I thought I'd suprise you all with a little update. ;) Since I finished my first Inuyasha/Kikyo fanfic and am now onto the sequel. I thought I'd make a chapter for you all on this, so you don't have to wait FOREVER once again for another update! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and this will be longer than the last one! I promise!

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan / Case Closed isn't mine at all.

* * *

** Normal Again **

**Chapter 6**

**Side Effects**

* * *

I just still can't believe it. One day has gone by since Rachel was kidnapped. Everyone's looking, but there hasn't been a trace of evidence or crime whatsoever. How can they clean up their acts just like that...? Usually there's always a piece of evidence where the crime took place, but there wasn't this time.

Today I was taking a walk to Dr. Agasa's house. I was still staying at Rachel's, so it took me at least ten minutes, so it gave me some time to think about what's been happening lately.

I should've told Rachel that I was really Conan ... Now, there's no time to tell her the truth because she's missing, and it might be too late when we find her, if... I shook my head. _No, we will find Rachel! If the police don't, I will!_ I tried to convince myself that I was right, that Rachel was fine, but it wasn't working out.

I knocked on Dr. Agasa's door, and he answered it. "Konnichiwa, Jimmy. What can I help you with today now?" he asked and stood aside so that I could walk inside the house.

"Dr., something weird has been going on with me lately," I told the doctor.

It was true. Lately, I've been blacking out in strange places when I don't feel weak at all, and when I wake up, I can never remember what happened before I blacked out. It's like my life was a total blank before now, or I never existed until now. The memories aren't even there, although I remember bits and pieces. They can usually return to me later on, but sometimes the memories are lost.

I explained this all to Dr. Agasa, and I saw his eyes widen and he paled drastically. He turned and began walking into another room, the one where the antidote for me is held in. "Dr. Agasa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jimmy," Dr. Agasa began. "I'm afraid to tell you but... there was a mistake in that antidote I gave you."

"A... what?" I asked. The doctor rarely makes mistakes... what's happening?

Dr. Agasa sighed. "Jimmy, the antidote I gave you does change you back to your old self, yes, but there are major side effects to when you take it. Take your blacking out for example, and your temporary amnesia. Sooner or later... it won't be temporary."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, even though I had a really good idea.

"Sooner or later, Jimmy, you are going to lose all of your memories of being Conan Edogawa. When that happens, you'll slowly lose your memories of being Jimmy Kudo. It doesn't matter what order it happens in, but slowly but surely you won't remember anything."

"So... that's the side effect?" The doctor nodded mutely. "Alright...thanks, Dr." I replied and walked out, completely speechless and shocked as to what had just happened.

* * *

So... I wasn't going to remember anything...? I was going to be a lifeless shell for the rest of my life, all because I wanted to turn back into Jimmy Kudo! Why does life have to be so cruel?

I again start thinking again. What will Rachel do when she finds out? I have to find her before I forget everything! Wait a sec...

_That's it!_

Maybe the doctor could find some cure that would make me Conan again, or just give me whatever the B.O. used on me. That way, I would still be able to save Rachel, and hopefully still remember who I am!

With that thought in my head, I ran back to Dr. Agasa's at the speed of light.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


	7. Conan's New Identity

Normal Again?  
A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic 

**Author:** Kohaku

**Summary:** Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.

**A/N: **Okay, if I can write the next chapter without getting hit by any flying objects... I think I can write a successful chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to do so, for my first Conan fic:)

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan / Case Closed isn't mine at all.

**Note:** Jimmy is now Conan in this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Conan's New Identity**

_**Previously:**_

_"Sooner or later, Jimmy, you are going to lose all of your memories of being Conan Edogawa. When that happens, you'll slowly lose your memories of being Jimmy Kudo. It doesn't matter what order it happens in, but slowly but surely you won't remember anything."_

_"So... that's the side effect?" The doctor nodded mutely. "Alright...thanks, Dr." I replied and walked out, completely speechless and shocked as to what had just happened._

* * *

**Continuation:**

Jimmy walked out of Dr. Agasa's house. He was completely in shock. He wouldn't remember anything from his two lives? What was the point in taking that drug then, anyway? Oh yeah, so he could be with Rachel. Good load of things that did... he would sooner or later not remember Rachel at all, or himself.

He had to save Rachel before that happened. He had to have one last goodbye with her... one last...goodbye... before he had to start a new life as someone else...

Before he completely forgot everything, he decided he'd better get his new life in check so he'd have everything set for when he did forget everything. A new life, identity, name, age, family, all of that stuff. He'd have to explain why his parents were absent as well...

About two hours later, Conan or Jimmy, or now will be known as Haru Kin. Haru meant born in the spring and Kin meant golden. So...yeah.

Just then, Conan heard a knock at his door... well, Rache's door. He opened it only to find Mitch, Amy and Goerge. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We heard that Rachel was kidnapped," George started.

"We wanted to help you find her," Amy said after him.

"No," Conan said immediately pretty much after Amy started talking. "Too much danger for you three."

"But you're going!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes... but Rachel is... important to me... in a matter of speaking,'' Conan said with a slight pink blush on his cheeks. Mitch noticed this immediately. "Ahhh, Conan has a crush on Rachel!"

"Do not! Do not!" Conan exclaimed. "She's just a very good friend and I hate to see her getting hurt...or worse."

"What's worse than getting hurt?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Killed...raped...murdered...run over by a car..." Conan listed off some things.

"Okay, okay, we get the point, Conan!" George exclaimed.

"Stop saying those horrible words, Conan," Amy whispered, covering her ears.

"Oh...sorry, Amy...'' Conan said to the girl he knew had feelings for him, but he loved another. _'Sorry, Amy,'_ he said in his mind_. 'I really am. But I love...Rachel. I'll do whatever it takes to save her, even sacrificing my own life. We can still be best friends, right? Eveen though I can't very well say that right to your face... I have to find some way to tell you without hurting your feelings...'_

Those thoughts zoomed around in Conan's head as he visited with his three friends he had met as Conan Edogawa.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Yeah... if people kill me I'll understand... -.- This story... sucks, doesn't it? Should I delete it and start over?


	8. Telling Them

**Normal Again?  
**A Detective Conan/Case Closed fic  
**Author:** Kohaku  
**Summary:** Dr. Agasa has found a cure - or so he thinks, to make Conan turn back into his original form - Jimmy Kudo, forever. He's excited, that is, until he learns the truth about the 'antidote'. It will slowly wipe away his memories, as well as only letting him be his normal self for only two weeks! Hey, Dr. Agasa never said it was fullproof.  
**A/N:** I got some requests to continue this, so I will. :) Just for you guys, though. Today I learned that I have two cavities. My mom says that one time when I was little that the dentist put some sealing thing on cavities I've had before so they wouldn't spread, so it could be them. I seriously hope I don't have to get needles and drills. Well, enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 8  
Telling Them

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"What's worse than getting hurt?" George asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Killed...raped...murdered...run over by a car..." Conan listed off some things._

_"Okay, okay, we get the point, Conan!" George exclaimed._

_"Stop saying those horrible words, Conan," Amy whispered, covering her ears._

_"Oh...sorry, Amy...'' Conan said to the girl he knew had feelings for him, but he loved another. 'Sorry, Amy,' he said in his mind. 'I really am. But I love...Rachel. I'll do whatever it takes to save her, even sacrificing my own life. We can still be best friends, right? Eveen though I can't very well say that right to your face... I have to find some way to tell you without hurting your feelings...'_

_Those thoughts zoomed around in Conan's head as he visited with his three friends he had met as Conan Edogawa._

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

As Conan talked with Amy, Mitch and George, he thought how good it felt to have friends. He was the new kid all over again and right off the bat he had made three friends... even if they did say they'd force him to be their friend, but that's besides the point. They were really close now, and Conan didn't know what would happen if he became Haru Kin.

"Conan, are you alright?" Amy asked softly. Conan seemed to be spacing out a lot, and it was worrying her.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry, Amy," he said with a smile. "I've just been... worried."

"About Rachel?" George asked. Conan nodded. "She was like... kind of your mother, wasn't she Conan?" Amy asked.

Conan blinked._ 'M..my mother?'_ he thought, never really having thought about it, but then again, George did have a point. Rachel was the one that took care of him, because her father really didn't give a damn about him. "Y-Yeah... I guess..."

"Don't worry, Conan!" Amy said happily. "I'm sure that Jimmy guy will save her."

"W-Who?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 'Yeah... I'll save her,' he thought.

"You don't know who Jimmy Kudo is?" Amy asked with slightly shocked eyes. "I thought you were brothers you looked so much alike..."

"Hnn? Ohh!! That Jimmy!" Conan said with a slight blush. "Uhh yeah, I know him."

"So are you brothers?" Amy asked.

"We're ... closely related," Conan replied.

"Well, that's why you look so much alike!" Amy said with a smile.

_'I realllly hope they forgive me for this but...'_ Conan thought for a moment, before telling them something.

"Hey guys?" he asked. They looked at him.

"What is it, Conan?" Amy asked.

"I have to go away for awhile," he replied.

"What? Where?" Amy asked.

"I can't say..."

"Are you going to look for Rachel on your own?!" Amy asked. "That's dangerous, Conan!"

Conan mentally winced. 'Damn, she's too smart for her own good. That's going to get her in trouble one of these days.'

"Conan?" Amy asked. "You're going to look for her, aren't you?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah..."

"Well we're going with you!" they all said at the same time.

"What? No!" Conan exclaimed. "Look guys, I do appreciate all of your help, but this is too dangerous. The guys that kidnapped Rachel are probably armed, like with guns and stuff, and they probably have guards and stuff. You guys are my friends and I don't want you getting hurt."

Amy frowned slightly. "Ohhh... alright, Conan," she whispered sadly.

"Hey, let's just enjoy this time, alright?" Conan asked. "We can go to the movies, the park, anywhere."

"Uhhh..." they thought for a moment before deciding. "The movies!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

A/N :) I hope you liked that chapter. It was probably the longest yet. Lol. Anyway, review please!!


End file.
